ReAct The GenderBend
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Mikuo is out of the hospital, but he refuses to talk or be with Luki or Kaiko. But before he honestly knows it, with his heart ache and dealings with depression, he's soon dragged into another triangle similar to the one of him, Kaiko and Luki. What'll happen this time? ((Just the genderbend sequel of Acute!))
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovely people! This is a gender bend version of ReAct! I am using Lenka and Rinto-for those that don't know are the gender bend counterparts of Len and Rin, unless I'm wrong, dead wrong- but there isn't much out there about ReAct but I looked it up on the wiki for Acute and got a basic understanding of ReAct. It might be short, it might be long, but it might be the same amount of chapters as Acute The Gender Bend, I'm not sure but because ReAct doesn't exactly have a solid plot-that I'm aware of- this might seem pointless and sloppy. But I swear, God be my witness, I was procrastinating this so fucking hard I swear I've never felt this way about writing before but I will get this done, even if it's short! But anyhow, this is written for Shiranai Atsune, who requested this of me! I hope you'll like this!**_

* * *

Mikuo Hatsune was finally, blessedly and sweetly, laying in his very own bed rather than the cot like bed he'd slept in while he was in the hospital. It was summer yet again so the heat in his house and outside was over the top making him uncomfortable as he listened to the shrilling cicadas outside that were practically the natural soundtrack of summer. His shirt rode up his stomach revealing skin glistening softly with a light sheen of sweat, his curtains were pulled closed tight as he laid there, just a slim beam of light slanting across said stomach as he laid there with his arm resting up above his eyes, his right eye was shut blocked by his arm but his left eye was open but half lidded giving him a tired but glazed look as his breathes escaped his lips slowly but surely.

He was tired, very tired, but he didn't want to sleep and even if he did he'd most likely miss the call from his friends Gumiya, one of his closest friends ever who could be perky but was often a bit serious at times when he had to be, and he could miss a call from Gakuko, his other girl friend along with his other friend, Meito. He sighed rolled to his side, his skin warmed by the small slant of sun even as his throat burned dully with thirst but he didn't think he could drink anything when a soft knock on his door sounded then opened revealing his mother, her long aqua hair was pulled back in a bun that had a chop stick going through it, her violet eyes near shining with her worry for him.

"Hey sweetie, how ya feelin'? I brought you something to help your throat if you want it." His mother sat it on his small bed side table then sat on the bed next to him and when she reached her pale, slender hand out brushing locks of hair from his damp skin she mae a soft noise then smiled softly at him. "My poor baby. Get some rest for me please? After you take your medicine and drink this, of course. But then will you rest for me?"

"Fine." Mikuo sighed out then sat up forcing a soft smile at his mother as she put some pills into his hand then handed him the cup which was, strangely, a cup of warm milk with honey but when he swallowed the pills it felt rough but the warm milk with honey honestly felt like the warmest velvet going down his throat and he nearly sobbed out with how good it felt.

"Good boy. Now lay down, I'll turn the AC on for you." She smiled softly standing up gently walking across the room to his door holding his pills in her hand then turned looking at him as her hand rested on the door knob, her aqua bangs hanging in and framing her face gently as she smiled lovingly at him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He mumbled as he laid back down on his side, one of the pills he'd taken would ensure he fell asleep but it wasn't a sleeping pill it was just a side effect of it, but he never said it didn't help sometimes.

He buried half his face into the pillow beneath his head as his throat throbbed gently a bit as he laid there, the heat getting to him when the air kicked on cooling the room slowly, the hum calming and soothing to him. He couldn't help but think of those moments in Kaiko's apartment, how everything felt so unreal until he'd heard the heavy thud of Kaiko's body hitting the floor and the cold blade slicing into his throat, the blood that spilled onto his hands and Luki's scream. He could say he regretted it, he could say that he would have talked to them, he could say that he had been joking and took it too far, he could say that he was sorry but...he wasn't sorry in the slightest bit.

He didn't want to talk to them then, he wasn't joking and he regretted it a little but not so deep it'd mess him up mentally even further. In a way it helped him break away from his friends and despite how lonely he truly felt, how it burned him inside to know Luki and Kaiko were together hurt him, but not as sharp and piercing as it had been in the beginning and he had to admit he was already cutting and severing ties to his friends. After all in therapy, they'd told him to start focusing on HIM and not his past, what he'd done, but that he should acknowledge that he did hurt his friends, but they never pushed for a real reason and he never went to jail, nor did he get parole strange as it was, but just admitted to the mental facility near to close to a year.

He sometimes missed the sweet smiles, eye gazes and wicked grins he and Kaiko shared as they plotted against Luki who'd snap at them, he sometimes missed his friend's faint smile and dark blue eyes, his sharp wit but he didn't miss them enough to call them or talk. He didn't want too and he didn't want to see them again which would be hard. His mother had told him that she'd willingly transfer schools for him, if he didn't think he could handle how he would be viewed in the school, but he refused saying it was his senior year and he could deal with stares and rumors, after all how could it begin to matter? Why would it matter to him what they thought?

His phone chirped on his bedside table getting his attention and he rolled over again grabbing his phone flipping it open seeing a text from Luki, asking Mikuo to please PLEASE talk to him but he just deleted it and rolled back over. He didn't want to talk or text the pink haired teen, he didn't desire too and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep but he knew that also wouldn't be a given. So he laid there, just staring at the wall letting out soft yawns now and then, the medicine helping him relax and help numb the throbbing in his throat and just as he thought he could slip off to sleep there was a soft knock on his door.

"Mikuo? There's someone here for you." It was his mother. He didn't answer but gave a loud subtle noise that he'd heard and his door creaked open then listened to the footsteps of his mother walking in with someone else. "I'll leave you to talk but the door remains open. Mikuo if you want to sleep just do so, okay? I do't want you straining yourself."

"'Kay." He mumbled softly feeling kinda drowsy as he laid on his side keeping his back to the room when he pulled his blankets down and up over his body as his mother left, the feeling of someone just staring at him was unnerving, but not in the way he couldn't not feel tired.

"Mikuo." He tensed up like someone ran a current through his body as her soft voice echoed in the room. Kaiko. What the hell was she doing here?

"Mikuo I know you said you didn't want to see me or Luki but...I knew you were getting out of the hospital today and I wanted to see you. Mikuo, I understand why you did what you did. We pushed you to that point, we made you reach your breaking point and I am more sorry than in one way and more than I could ever express. I love you, Mikuo. I really do and I wish I could love you in a way that you deserve to be loved but I can't offer you that. I want to say I'm sorry for even being with Luki...but I'm not. Not at all. But I love you so much that I can say I'm sorry for what's happened. I am so so so **_so_** sorry, for everything Mikuo. And...I hope you can forgive us. Maybe not now, but someday we can be friends again. I know you won't speak to me but I just needed to get this out to you. It's not something I could've said over the phone or through a text, I wanted to say it to you in person. I love you Mikuo and..I'm so sorry. I'll always be here, when you're ready. Until then, I'll leave you to let you heal."

Mikuo laid there listening to her words, sensing her presence, knowing she wanted to come closer but he kept his back to her purposely. He could feel her hesitation so intensely like it was his own but he couldn't care or bring himself to care about that, for he had tears pressing at his eyes and he wanted nothing more than for her to just leave already. He shut his eyes tightly listening to her shift from foot to foot gently before turning to the door to leave when he heard the soft noise of paper being rustled then placed down gently, felt her eyes on him again, then she left.

He waited until her footsteps were gone when he rolled over sitting up, letting the blankets drop off thankful for it, then slid out of the hot blankets over to where she'd placed down the paper picking it up looking down at it blinking softly. It was a little hand drawn picture of her, Luki and himself. He clenched his jaw slightly staring at the picture before he crunched it up into a tight, small ball that he then threw underneath his bed angrily before sitting back down glaring up at the ceiling. Why does she still try? Why does she even want to be friends with him?

He gave her up, immediately after he woke up in the hospital and that shit hurts, it _hurts_ , so why does she have to twist that dagger of pain in him? He wanted her out of his life for now, didn't want to speak with her or even see her. It will cost him pain unknown magnitude amount of it he was sure, but he knew it was for the absolute best for him and for her. At least, that's what he tried telling himself as he laid there.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikuo looked around the store with a lazy sweep of his eyes, his interest in the activity right now was boring and unappealing to the aqua haired teen. He walked along side his mother with the shopping cart, his eyes looking at the contents inside the cart before sighing through his nose but he knew better than to speak out. After all, it needed to all be soft foods for his throat, even if he was half healed the doctors said soft foods, so his mother agreed to by soft foods even if he didn't want them. His mom had dragged him to his therapists the other day, saying she was worried his depression was worsening and he wasn't saying anything, which was true and when his mother left the room he had talked honestly and openly and when he left he got a prescription for Zolaft, which made him drowsy but not so it enabled him to do his day to day routines.

"Mikuo, what flavor ice cream do you like?" Mikuo dragged his eyes from the cart to see his mother's violet eyes inquiring him honestly and he smiled softly.

"Vanilla is fine with me." He replied as she reached her hand out grabbing a small pint of ice cream placing it in the cart.

"Alright then we'll have to get some ramen.." His mother mumbled softly as she pushed the cart forward by placing her small hands over Mikuo's but just as she did so they crashed into another cart. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! Our mom is way behind us and we weren't really looking where we were going." Mikuo looked up at the bright, nice voice and met bright shining blue eyes. They were dark like Kaiko's or Luki's, these were like bright shining blue like the sky and blonde hair like the sun. He met this guy at the hospital but as he dragged his eyes down he met another identical set of shining sky blue eyes and long, waist length blonde hair and a timid smile painted over her pale pink lips .

"Hey. I met you before, right?" Those were the first out of his mouth and God did he want to smack himself. He sounded so freaking cliché!

"Yeah, it was at the hospital. Which you're out of. I mean you have to better if you're out of the hospital." The girls face was turning red as her blue eyes dropped and she sort of edged backwards but she had a nice, bubbly tone when they met at the hospital, maybe because she didn't think they'd see each other again.

"Ohhh yeah. I'm sorry, I know you told me you and your brother's names before but I can't exactly remember them. Sorry." Mikuo winced just a tiny bit but the guy smiled at him bright like.

"I am Rinto Kagamine and this is my twin sister, Lenka Kagamine." Rinto smiled at Mikuo pleasantly as his blue eyes seemed to shine a bit.

"I'll try to remember your names, so it won't be so awkward if we meet again." Mikuo smiled softly surprising himself a bit at how..NATURAL, if felt. His gaze was drawn to Lenka again, however, only to find her staring at him before she dropped her eyes a blush staining her cheeks making him blink and he felt a nostalgic feeling looking at her. After all, how many times had he done that to Kaiko?

"Here! Why not just trade numbers?" Rinto grinned as he pulled a yellow phone out flipping it open and held his hand out for Mikuo's, who willing gave it to him and then, with super speed it seemed and clicks of the buttons on the phone, his aqua phone was back in his hand. "There ya go! I put Lenka and I's number in there! I'll hit you up sometime?"

"Sure, why not. My mom might even enjoy having me out of the house." Mikuo grinned when he looked over Rinto's shoulder then pointed. "Is that your mom?" Rinto turned his head following Mikuo's finger then flushed seeing how invigoratingly his mother was talking to Mikuo's mother.

"Y-Yeah." Rinto now sounded so bashful Mikuo couldn't help another smile from creeping over his lips easily enough. "I'll go get our mom so you can go. Sorry, she get's too into a conversation and we end up spending eternity in the store."

"Nah, it's fine. After all my mom enjoys talking and she's seeming to enjoy it to a tenfold with your mom, I don't think I've seen her talking this happily with anyone since-" He froze up mid sentence then shook it off mentally."Never mind. But they seem to be enjoying talking to one another, wanna ask if we can walk off? You know, talk?"

"Oh hell yeah! That'd be awesome, I think there's a Starbucks or something around here, just give me a minute to go and ask!" Rinto flashed a grin that had faint dimples before taking off, his bobby pins flashing light from the overhead lights of the store as Mikuo and Lenka both let out identical sighs perfectly before a hysterical giggle sounded out at the same time again.

"Sorry if I sound tired or bored, I just get kinda tired with my brother. He's so hyper that it tends to drain me sometimes, I'm a bit more quiet and...shy I guess, that him. Even though I was all perky at the hospital the day we met." Lenka smiled bashfully as her lashes drooped a bit before she looked up through the long dark blonde lashes, making her eyes stand out like the sparkling waters of an ocean at that moment and it had Mikuo's heart just...stuttering. It was stupid but the longer she looked at him through those dark golden lashes with those big blue eyes, the more his heart stuttered until finally he looked away. He wouldn't feel this way. Not now at least.

"It's fine, I completely understand. I mean I don't have siblings that are hyper or anything, but I know what ya mean." Mikuo felt like a freaking idiot standing there, scrambling to make himself clear and when a little bell like giggle slid from Lenka, Mikuo again felt his heart stutter.

"Hey! Soooo Mom said we can go get a coffee but we gotta come back since the shopping will be done. Same goes with your mom, Mikuo, but she said no coffee, maybe a hot chocolate or something." Rinto looked between his sister and Mikuo, his eyes a little curious but kind all the same as he looked between them again smiling.

"Alright, let's go then." Mikuo smiled gently then blinked in surprise when Rinto moved between him and Lenka connecting their arms tight. He realized, with a little jerk, that this was a position he, Luki and Kaiko were in before. But, just as the thought formed, Mikuo shook his head and shoved it away as he was pulled forward by Rinto.

* * *

"So, Mikuo, how old are you? Are you in high school? Cause you look like a high schooler." Rinto grinned as he asked the questions making Mikuo blink gently as he sipped his hot chocolate, staring enviously at Rinto and Lenka's cups of coffee. God he didn't know how much he needed coffee until now, if only he could have some..."Mikuo?"

"Oh. Sorry I got lost in my mind. Um, I'm seventeen years old, I am in high school and I'll be finishing this year." Mikuo replied easily enough making Lenka smile as she lifted her cup, her eyes seeming to gleam with interest and Rinto's eyes seemed to sparkle with an unknown emotion to Mikuo.

"That's awesome! Me and Lenka are only going to be in our Junior year, so we're just behind you by one year! That's pretty cool, if ya think about it." Lenka shot Rinto a look which he ignored as his eyes met hers and a light dusting of pink formed as he grinned happily. God, Rinto reminded Mikuo so much of himself it was near sickening, but refreshing at the same time.

"That is awesome. It'll fly by, trust me. Last year went by super fast for me so I bet it'll go by fast for you." Mikuo nodded gently with his words as he looked at Rinto who grinned at him a little more.

"You know, other than being kinda dull, you're a pretty awesome person. I'd like to hang out with you more, would you mind hanging out again later this week?" Rinto tilted his head as he asked as Lenka flushed a soft red color, her blue eyes wide as they snapped to her twin's who just looked naively at him, his own blue eyes a mirror of hers only they were wide with a fake innocent look.

"Shut up, Rinto. I'm sure Mikuo doesn't want to spend so much time with us, after all he DOES have a life, don't go pushing yourself on him." Lenka glared lightly at her brother before dragging those big blue eyes to him. "Sorry. You don't need to accept that offer it's totally fine if you don't want too after all we're just now-"

"I don't mind hanging out some more." Mikuo's words came flying out, cutting off Lenka's and he gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just...I wouldn't mind it. I'm kinda of a mental case, if that makes sense, my friends and I are on bad terms, I'm sure it'd help me if I got out with some new people."

"That doesn't sound weird! And I get it, me and Lenka are kinda a mental case too! Everyone's got problems, my man. No one's an exception, but I'm glad you'd want to hang out with us, not a lot of people can handle being around us-well ME- for very long." Rinto said the words with so much sheepishness he made Mikuo smile as he brushed a thick piece of hair out of his face as he smiled gently at Rinto.

"It would be nice though if you did come over, Mikuo." Lenka eyes flashed warmly at the aqua haired teen, her lips resting in a sweet, warm smile as their eyes locked and he felt his heart stutter again, stupidly.

"I'll try to come over soon, then." Mikuo smiled at the two of them and they sent identical bright smiles back at him when Mikuo noticed his mother walking in with a blonde woman.

"Mikuo! I'm done shopping, it's time to go now." Mikuo honestly felt a little disappointed when he stood up with his drink in hand.

"I see. Well, Lenka and Rinto, you got my number hit me up whenever you wanna hang out." Mikuo looked at the twins who nodded at the same time making him grin a bit when he turned walking to his mother, nodded politely at the blonde woman-clearly the twins mother- who smiled at him and nodded back then he and his mother were out of the door.

"So, how was it? I don't think I've ever seen you outside your trio of the other two." His mother purposely left out Luki and Kaiko's names, making Mikuo feel a rush of gratitude, but his mother's violet eyes shifted up meeting his. "Be careful."

"I will, Mom. I promise, I got the pills, I can work out my emotions and stuff. I'll be okay this time around I promise." Mikuo looked down as he replied for he couldn't look his mother in the eye and not feel ashamed or guilty. He blew out a soft breath as they walked up to the car, his mother unlocked the doors and he helped put everything in then climbed in the passenger side and his mother in the drivers side.

"Good. I don't want you being hurt again like that, I know those two didn't mean to but they broke you beyond repair and I...I couldn't fix you, Mikuo. I still can't." His mother's voice was tight, strained as they pulled out of the parking lot driving through to the exit.

"I know Mom, I know. I'm gonna be careful, I won't let what...happened, happen again. I promise."

"Mikuo, you can't promise it won't happen. That you won't fall in love again, because I can tell you now, you're going to fall in love. Just...be careful this time around. Very careful, my dear. I don't want anyone to be hurt again."

"I know. Neither do I."


End file.
